Behavioral responses to olfactory stimuli are usually studied in the context of orientation cues immediately received by the sensory organs. This investigation proposed research to study endogenous, pre- programmed (endokinetic behavioral patterns elicited with and without odor exposure will be elucidated. A portion of the work will involve computor analysis of patterns recorded by photography. It is hoped that this study will improve our understanding of how extrinsic stimuli release endogenously controlled pre-programmed behavior, and how this facet of chemo-orientation integrates with the entire program of behavioral mechanisms which lead to odor-location.